scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ciao, Scooby
|previousepisode = Fowl Play |nextepisode = Rescued by Ninjas }} Ciao, Scooby is the second episode of the second season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang heads to Venice, Italy for a relaxing vacation. However, a masked monster is haunting the area. With Daphne trying to learn about her Venetian ancestors, Shaggy and Scooby trying to try all the food, Velma trying to stay away from the water, and Fred getting too many ideas from scam artists, will they be able to solve the case in time? Plot It was a dark quiet night. No stars were visible, only the full moon. The camera panned down to the streets of Venice. They were mostly empty. One tourist wearing a red shirt and blue shorts was walking along. “Alright!” he said, sounding happy. “Good time to come, totally beat the crowd.” He looked around. “I only got another few hours before I go home. Maybe I’ll get a souvenir.” He looked around and saw a mask shop. He strolled to the window and saw all sorts of cool Venetian masks inside. “Wow,” he said. “That’s cool!” He walked inside and saw the owner, who was wearing a large blue coat. “Hello!” exclaimed the owner. “I’m Girolamo! Welcome, welcome!” “Hey,” said the tourist, “I’m Bill.” He reached for the Plague Doctor mask on the wall. “Woah, this is cool,” he said. “How much is it?” “That one is one hundred and sixty euros,” said Girolamo. “That’s a lot for a mask,” said Bill. “No, it’s good!” exclaimed Girolamo. “They’re all handmade, so you’re paying for all the time spent making it.” Bill looked at the inside of the mask and saw the words: Made in China written on the inside. “Yeah, I think I’ll pass,” he said, putting it back. He then began to look around the shop. All of them were clearly not handmade. He was about to go, when a mask caught his eye. It was a Blue Jester mask, and unlike the other ones in the shop, it actually looked handmade with sparkling blue diamonds on the hat, an a perfectly painted grin. “Wow,” said Bill. “I like that one.” “Yes, that one,” said Girolamo. “I didn’t even know we had that one in stock.” “How much is it?” asked Bill. Girolamo shrugged. “Take it down, there’s probably a price tag.’ Bill reached for the mask and pulled, however, it didn’t budge. “Try again,” said Girolamo. Bill shrugged and tried again. “It won’t budge.” “These kinds of things require strength, son,” said Girolamo, walking over. He reached for the mask and tugged, however, he fell backwards. “Boy, that’s really stuck, isn’t it?” he asked, laughing. He stood up. “Maybe it’s just for decoration?” asked Bill. “Nonsense,” said Girolamo. “I got this.” Just as he reached for it, a blue gloved hand reached out from the masks and grabbed his wrist. Girolamo yelped as somebody dressed like the Blue Jester walked out. Suddenly, the empty eyes of the mask lit up and turned red as a high-pitched, evil cackle echoed around. Girolamo screamed and ran out. Bill stood there for a moment. Suddenly, the Blue Jester raised his hand, causing a flame to appear in it. The Blue Jester threw it, causing the shop to catch on fire! Bill screamed and ran out as the Blue Jester’s laugh echoed into the night. … The gang was walking off the boat and onto the city of Venice! It was a bright, sunny day. “I don’t know about this, guys,” said Velma. “I mean, an entire city on water? Maybe I should go back.” “Oh, c’mon!” exclaimed Daphne. “My ancestors lived in Venice, and they’re still alive. Well, actually, they aren’t, but, their death wasn’t related to water! I don’t think.” “Daphne,” said Velma. “Do you even know anything about your Venetian ancestors?” “Not really,” said Daphne. “But you’ve told me all about Venice before. Haven’t you always wanted to see it?” “Theoretically,” said Velma. “But actually being here in person is different.” “Like, gee Scoob,” said Shaggy. “I can’t wait to try authentic Italian food!” “A dream come true!” exclaimed Scooby. “And I can’t wait to solve the mystery,” said Fred, who was wearing a gondolier costume. “What mystery?” asked Velma. “I don’t know,” said Fred. “But seriously, when have we gone somewhere and not encountered a mystery?” “Back in 2008,” said Scooby. “Like, that must have been fun,” said Shaggy. “Good times,” said Scooby. The gang walked into the hotel. They emerged in a large lobby with gold colored walls and a light grey floor. “Like, Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy, “do you smell that?” “If pizza is what you smell,” said Scooby. “Then I must agree to your statement.” The two buddies ran off. They shortly returned carrying pizza boxes, just in time to hear Daphne saying the word “sharks.” “Like, what’d you say?” asked Shaggy. “Oh, nothing,” said Daphne. “But, we wanna know,” said Scooby. “But, it wasn’t important,” said Daphne. “Like, but now we really wanna know,” said Shaggy. “Well, okay,” said Daphne. “I was just saying how this one time I was at the beach and-” Fred walked over. “Let’s go!” He, Daphne, and Velma walked off. “Like, we’ll never know,” said Shaggy. “Tragic,” said Scooby. Soon, the gang was on the top floor. “Well, I’m gonna head out to the main part of Venice,” said Fred. “Anybody want to come? The boat ride isn’t too long.” “I’m good,” said Velma. “I’m staying on land where it’s safe.” “Like, we’ll go,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, our pizzas mysteriously weren’t in the box,” said Scooby. “What was?” asked Daphne. “Like, a fork,” said Shaggy. “Yeah,” said Scooby. “It was a severe disappointment.” “Maybe it’s because the guy we ordered from didn’t speak English,” said Shaggy. “Alas, an explanation,” said Scooby. “I’ll go too,” said Daphne. “I’ve decided to start learning about my Italian ancestors!” “Well, I guess I’ll see you guys later,” said Velma. “Wait, Velma,” said Daphne. “It just occurred to me I need you to come.” “Why?” asked Velma. “I need you to help me find out all I can about my ancestors,” said Daphne. “Well,” said Velma. “Normally I would, but-” Soon, the gang was on the boat to Venice. “How’d you talk me into this?” asked Velma. Daphne shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said. “Like, wow,” said Shaggy, looking out the window. “It all kinda looks like a painting.” “Incredible,” said Scooby. “Hey, have you seen Fred?” asked Velma. “No,” said Daphne. “Hey guys, have you seen Fred?” “Like, yeah,” said Shaggy. “He’s sitting over there,” said Scooby, pointing. Fred was sitting on a chair reading a book. “Hey gang,” he said. “Apparently, there’s all sorts of scams in Venice. So, be careful.” “Like, what kind of scams?” asked Shaggy. “I don’t like scams,” said Scooby. “Some people come up with all sorts of scams and then ask your money,” said Fred. He turned the page. “And sometimes they ask for a lot of money.” He turned the page. “And sometimes they get it.” “Don’t worry Fred,” said Velma. “We won’t fall for that kind of stuff.” “Like, and we’ll be too busy looking for food,” said Shaggy. “Yeah,” said Scooby. “And eating it.” The boat suddenly came to a stop. “Here’s our stop,” said Fred, standing up and dropping his book. The gang got off and looked around them. Tall buildings surrounded them. “Okay, now,” said Velma. “I’ll help you, but you have to let me guide you around. Venice is really big, and-” “Yeah, sure thing,” said Daphne. “Now c’mon, let’s go!” She grabbed Velma’s arm and ran off. “Well, I guess that just leaves us,” said Fred. “Like, yeah,” said Shaggy. “C’mon, to the restaurants!” exclaimed Scooby. The two buddies were about to run off, when Fred stopped them. “Wait, not so fast guys,” said Fred. “I bought this guide to Venice. We should use it to help us avoid tourist traps.” “Like, then which restuarunt do you suggest?” asked Shaggy. “It better be worthwhile,” said Scooby. “I recommend Uncle Sam’s Authentic Italian Cuisine,” said Fred. Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other skeptically. They then turned to Fred. “Like, okay!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Sounds authentic to me!” exclaimed Scooby. Soon, they were sitting in the middle of a restuarunt. “This food is terrible,” said Fred. “And expensive,” said Scooby. “That’s because it’s a tourist trap!” exclaimed a man wearing a white fedora, bright pink vest, pink bowtie, white tuxedo, and black shoes as he slid over. He was holding a black cane with a blue diamond on top. He had light grey hair, a pointy goatee, and a handlebar mustache. He had an American accent. “Who are you?” asked Shaggy. “Are you the one to blame for this disaster?!” exclaimed Scooby. “I sure am,” he said. “Name’s Uncle Sam. The finest tourist trapper in all of Venice!” “Wait, you mean, this is a scam?” asked Fred. “You say scam, I say con,” said Uncle Sam. “Say, I’d bet you’d like one of my cheap plastic made at my factory Authentic Venetian Masks!” He held out a silver platter and took off the lid, revealing a plastic venetian mask with a five-hundred-euro price tag on it. “Like, of course!” exclaimed Shaggy. “We’d love to!” exclaimed Scooby. They reached for it. “Wait, hold on guys!” exclaimed Fred. Scooby and Shaggy turned to him. “What?” they both asked at the same time. “Don’t you realize this is a scam?” asked Fred. “Of course, we do,” said Scooby. They took the mask and paid Uncle Sam in cash. “Thank you very much!” he exclaimed, sliding away. “Where’d you guys get all that money?” asked Fred. “Like, we found buried treasure on that last case, don’t you remember?” asked Shaggy. “Yeah, we split it evenly,” said Scooby. “Oh, right,” said Fred. “Anyway, maybe this was in the avoid chapter of my guidebook and I got confused. Let me see.” He reached into his pocket, but nothing was there. “Oh no!” he exclaimed. “I think I left my guidebook on the boat. I guess this is where we go our separate ways.” He ran off. … Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma were walking along. Daphne was holding a bag. “Wow, Venice sure is beautiful,” said Daphne. “I can see why my ancestors lived here. Speaking of, when are we going to learn something about them?” “I’ve been trying to take you to a museum but you keep insisting on stopping at souvenir shops,” said Velma. “Oh, sorry,” said Daphne. Suddenly, they passed a building labeled: Gondola Rides. “Hey, look!” exclaimed Daphne. “Gondola rides! Let’s go on one!” “But-” began Velma, but Daphne was already running off. She sighed and followed after. They walked through the door into a dark, quiet building. “See?” asked Velma. “It’s closed. C’mon, let’s go.” “Yeah, I guess we’ll come back,” said Daphne. Suddenly, a footstep could be heard. “What was that?” asked Velma. “I didn’t hear anything,” said Daphne, just as there was another footstep. “That!” exclaimed Velma. “What?” asked Daphne. “The footstep,” said Velma. Suddenly, the entire building lit up in flames! The Blue Jester stood in front of them! He laughed and raised his hands, causing fire to appear in them. “Get out!” he cackled. Daphne and Velma looked at each other and ran out of the building, however, the Blue Jester chased after! Velma grabbed Daphne and pulled her into an alleyway just as the Blue Jester ran by. “That was a close one,” said Velma. “I’ll say,” said Daphne. “Maybe we should investigate,” said Velma. “Maybe,” said Daphne. “Hey, look at that shop!” She ran down the street to an old mask shop. “Maybe I’ll get one of those!” “Let’s not wander too far,” said Velma. “We’re almost to the museum.” “Alright, just one last stop,” said Daphne, walking in. Velma looked around, then followed Daphne inside. … Fred was climbing back onto the boat. “Hello?” he called. “Hello,” said the boat driver, walking over. She had green hair, a blue cap, a black jacket, and black shoes. “Who are you?” “I’m Fred,” he said. “Who are you?” “I’m Lucrezia, the boat driver,” she said. “But the boat isn’t leaving for a few minutes.” “Oh, I’m not going back,” said Fred. “I just lost my book, have you seen it?” “No,” said Lucrezia. “But you can look.” Fred walked down to where the seats were and looked around. He didn’t see his book anywhere. He sighed and came back up. “No luck?” asked Lucrezia. “No,” said Fred. “walking off the boat. Suddenly, he saw his very same Venice guidebook for sale at a shop! Fred gasped and ran to the shop. “How much is that guidebook?” he asked. “Eighty euros,” said the shopkeeper. “Wait, that much?” asked Fred. “Yep,” said the shopkeeper. “Wanna buy?” Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out twenty euros. “Sorry pal, no deals,” said the shopkeeper. Fred sighed and walked off. Suddenly, he saw somebody walking over to a tourist and handing them the rose. “Thanks,” said the tourist. “Give me money,” said the man who had handed the tourist the rose. “But you gave it to me,” said the tourist. “Give me money,” said the man. “No, I won’t,” said the tourist. “Just, take it back.” “No, keep it,” said the man. “And give me money!” The tourist sighed and handed him twenty euros. “I thank your kindness,” said the man, running off. Fred stood there, watching. “Hmm…” he said to himself. … Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were walking around. “Like, we haven’t had any luck with pizza, what’s next on the list?” asked Shaggy. “Uh,” said Scooby, putting on reading glasses and pulling out a paper. “Gelato.” They walked up to a store with a sign in front of it reading: Cesare’s Gelato Shop. They walked inside. “Ciao!” exclaimed the owner. He had spiky black hair and a white shirt. “Ciao!” said Scooby. “Do you speak English?” asked Shaggy. “Yes, I sure do,” said the owner. “I’m Cesare. How would you two like some gelato?” “Yeah, we’ll take it all,” said Scooby. He and Shaggy sat down at a table as Cesare brought them each a massive bowl filled with all the flavors. The two buddies quickly devoured it. “Like, that was good,” said Shaggy. “Yeah,” said Scooby. “Superb.” “Thank you,” said Cesare. “I’ll be back momentarily.” He walked off. Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby felt a cold wind blow through the room. Everything was too quiet. Suddenly, there was a laugh, and from nowhere, the Blue Jester appeared! He laughed and began to throw fire across the building. Shaggy and Scooby screamed. “Let’s get outta here!” screamed Shaggy. “Way ahead of you!” exclaimed Scooby, bolting off. The Blue Jester ran out of the building and followed them. “Get out of Venice!” he laughed. The two buddies ran off, screaming. The Blue Jester laughed and vanished into the crowd. … Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma were in the mask shop. All sorts of handmade Venetian style masks surrounded them. “I like this one,” said Daphne, pulling a Tragedy-Comedy mask off the wall. “That one is a classic,” said somebody wearing a mask, walking over. “Who are you?” asked Daphne. “I’m Isotta, owner of the shop,” she said, pulling off the mask. “And you?” “I’m Daphne,” said Daphne. “And this is Velma.” “Hi,” said Velma. “Can I buy this mask?” asked Daphne. “Of course,” said Isotta. “It’s fifty euros.” Daphne handed her the money. Isotta took the mask, wrapped it, and put it in a bag. “Where are you from?” “We’re from the United States of America,” said Daphne. “Yeah,” said Velma. “We’re on vacation.” “Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your time in Venice,” said Isotta, handing the bag to Daphne. “I had another customer from America just the other day. He bought a very expensive mask, had it custom made. And then a few days before there was somebody from Morocco.” “Well, it is a good time of year to come,” said Daphne. “Thanks for the mask!” She and Velma walked out. “Okay, now can we go to the museum?” asked Velma. “Alright,” said Daphne. “Where is it?” “Follow me,” said Velma. … Fred was walking down the streets of Venice wearing his gondolier costume, carrying roses. Suddenly, he saw a buff dude wearing a shirt reading: I Love Roses. “Sir!” exclaimed Fred, walking over to him. “Hey there,” said the buff dude. “Take this rose,” said Fred. “Thank you,” said the buff dude. “Now pay me,” said Fred. “You think I’ll just pay you?” asked the buff dude. “Should have said the price BEFORE you gave me the rose, idiot.” “Idiot?!” exclaimed Fred, forgetting the technique completely. “Let me tell you, sir, I am very intelligent! I’ve solved more-” “Yeah, yeah,” said the buff guy, pushing him aside. “Whatever.” He walked off. “Well, that didn’t go as planned,” said Fred, standing up. He dusted himself off. Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby ran over. “Like, thank goodness,” said Shaggy. “We just saw a monster!” exclaimed Scooby. “A monster?” asked Fred. “Hey, that means a mystery! Let’s investigate!” “Like, no way,” said Shaggy. “We’d rather not,” said Scooby. Suddenly, Fred looked over to the stand with his guidebook. “Alright, just this once, I’ll let you guys off. Besides, it was probably just your imagination.” “You’re probably right,” said Shaggy. “Later, Jones,” said Scooby. They were about to walk off. Suddenly, Fred saw the Blue Jester walking by. “Hey, take this rose!” he exclaimed, holding it out. “Like, wait!” exclaimed Shaggy. “That’s the monster!” exclaimed Scooby. The Blue Jester turned around and grabbed it. “He’s no monster, he just took my rose!” exclaimed Fred. He then turned back to the Blue Jester. “Nice mask!” “Thanks,” said the Blue Jester in his terrifying, high voice. A flame shot out of his hand, burning the rose. He cackled and began to throw flames towards Fred. He screamed and ran off with Scooby and Shaggy. … Daphne and Velma were walking through a museum. “Finally,” muttered Velma. “A place of no distractions, just-” “Hey!” exclaimed Daphne. “Look at that nice gift shop.” “Yeah,” said Velma. “We’ll check it out after.” “Oh, c’mon,” said Daphne. “Finding out about my relatives could take hours. Let’s just check it out.” They walked in and looked around. Suddenly, Fred, Scooby, and Shaggy came in followed by the Blue Jester who was throwing flames everywhere! “Run!” exclaimed Fred. Everybody, including the gang bolted off. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running through Venice. They run into a pizza restuarunt, however, the Blue Jester jumps in and catches it on fire. Scooby and Shaggy run out along with the rest of the customers. Velma is running along. She ducks into a museum and stops in front of an exhibit of Venetian costumes. Suddenly, she realizes one of them is the Blue Jester! He laughs and begins to throw fire everywhere. Velma runs out and bumps into Shaggy and Scooby and they all bolt off. Fred is running from the Blue Jester. He stops and offers a group of tourists a rose. The music pauses. “Hey, I’ve read about this scam online,” said one of them. “He’s a scammer!” exclaimed another. “No, wait!” exclaimed Fred as they all charged at him. The music resumes. The crowd starts to run after Fred, who runs off. He ducks behind the store selling his guidebook. Suddenly, the Blue Jester sets fire to the shop! Fred bolts off and ducks behind a bridge, bumping into Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby. Daphne is running from the Blue Jester. She hops onto a gondola and begins to row away. She turns around and finds the Blue Jester is following. He shoots fire at all of Daphne’s souvenirs! They fall and land on the gondola, setting it on fire. She leaps to shore as the Blue Jester rows away, laughing. The chase scene ends. The gang is sitting in the ruins of the burnt down shops. “Well gang,” said Fred. “I can’t believe there was a mystery here and I didn’t even know it! If only I wasn’t so distracted by my guidebook, I could have solved it and saved all these shops.” “Yeah,” said Daphne. “And if I hadn’t been so distracted by the souvenirs everywhere, I might have been able to learn more about my ancestors.” “And if I hadn’t come to the island,” said Velma. “I wouldn’t have had to witness the destruction of two museums.” “Like, and we never got to try actual authentic Italian pizza,” said Shaggy. “It’s a tragedy,” said Scooby, wiping a tear from his eye. “Yeah,” said Fred. “This has just been a disaster. We never should have gone to Uncle Sam’s Authentic Italian Cuisine and wasted all that money. I mean, Scoob and Shaggy bought his plastic mask for five hundred dollars! If I could have gotten my guidebook back before I spent all my money, I wouldn’t have been so distracted and could have unmasked that jester… wait, that’s it! I just solved the mystery! Gang, it’s time to capture this Blue Jester.” … Soon, Scooby and Shaggy were walking along. “Like, time to open a new store,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, a good store,” said Scooby. “I thought we agreed on a bad store!” exclaimed Shaggy. “The agreement was falsified,” said Scooby. Suddenly, the Blue Jester leapt down from above. “Get out!” he exclaimed, raising his hands. Two fireballs appeared and he threw them! Shaggy and Scooby screamed and ran. They came to a stop on a bridge and watched as the Blue Jester came towards, them, cackling. “Now!” exclaimed Fred, turning to Daphne and Velma. They each pulled a switch, causing half of the bridge to fall out. The Blue Jester yelped as he tumbled into the water below. … Soon, the gang and the police were standing around the tied up Blue Jester. “Well officers,” said Fred, “the one behind all this is-” He tugged off the mask. “Uncle Sam!?” exclaimed the gang. “Right,” said Velma. “But how ever did you figure out it was me?” asked Uncle Sam. “Simple,” said Fred. “When I said the word ‘unmask’, I realized your jester mask had blue diamonds on it, just like the one on your cane.” “And Isotta, owner of the mask shop, told us an American came in and had a mask custom made for an expensive cost,” said Velma. “We noticed you were easily able to get people to buy stuff from you for high prices when Shaggy and Scooby purchased your mask,” explained Fred. “You were American and would have easily been able to afford the high prices.” “Well, you meddling kids figured me out,” he said. “I planned to burn down every business in Venice so that mine would be the only one open, and I’d get even richer!” One of the policeman took him away. “Thanks for your help, kids,” said the other police officer. “No problem,” said Fred. Suddenly, a group of people Fred had tried to scam. “Officer, arrest him!” exclaimed one of them. “Yeah, he’s a scam artist!” exclaimed another. “That’s ridiculous!” exclaimed Fred. “No it’s not,” said Shaggy. “We saw you.” “It was amusing,” said Scooby. The policeman handcuffed Fred. “Hey, what are you doing?” he asked as he began to take him away. “Hey, c’mon! Can’t we work this out? I’m innocent!” Fred is dragged off screen as it blacks out. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. I actually went to Venice in late 2016 and it inspired this story. I know the solution wasn't the best but it was the only one that worked for me. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Venice Cast and Characters Villains *Blue Jester Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Buying souvenirs. Quotes *“Like, we haven’t had any luck with pizza, what’s next on the list?” "Uh, gelato." - Shaggy and Scooby Home Media Category:Episodes Category:Catfish Co.